


Return to the Past 5

by Blossomtime_828



Series: Return to the Past [5]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF, 埈允
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -埈允，不良少年AU-預計是有不適合未成年親故的劇情，這點請務必注意瑟熙
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: Return to the Past [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200539





	Return to the Past 5

**Author's Note:**

> -埈允，不良少年AU
> 
> -預計是有不適合未成年親故的劇情，這點請務必注意
> 
> 瑟熙

對李長埈來說，崔誠允是他的一個朋友，對崔誠允來說，李長埈是他的唯一朋友。

似乎是意識到這點，李長埈總是撥出更長的時間和崔誠允相處，每天都一起上放學，李長埈會陪崔誠允到醫院探望奶奶，之後也會和崔誠允一起回到兩人之中其中一人的住處，他更喜歡去崔誠允的貨倉小屋，而崔誠允反而喜歡他家的大房子。

通常崔誠允一回家後就會讀些書，畢竟為了保住獎學金，成績得維持一定水平，而李長埈只好跟著崔誠允一起唸書，不過通常他是看了幾頁便沉沉睡去的那種類型，每當崔誠允讀完書時才會叫他醒來，而他一醒來就會發現書本上充滿了各種重點，全部都是崔誠允的筆跡，如果萬幸沒有睡著，那他有問題也會請教崔誠允。

因為常常出入，李長埈的父母也偶爾見過幾次崔誠允，一開始他們還很驚奇李長埈會帶朋友回家，畢竟從國小高年級開始，李長埈就不太與人建立深厚的關係，因為知道一下子就要搬家，因此崔誠允的到來讓他們又驚又喜，又聽說了崔誠允的事，費了無數口舌，說服崔誠允當李長埈的家教，且固定會給他學費，也算是打工的一種，讓他可以負擔奶奶的醫療費與日常開銷。

崔誠允對此非常不習慣，他的生活本來並不是這個樣子的，被人畏懼、被人仇視，李長埈的出現顛覆他的生活，他第一次與人建立更深的關係，第一次有這種名為朋友的東西。

崔誠允變了，這是校內最近流傳的閒言閒語，說是有人看見了崔誠允發自內心的笑容，連班上同學都覺得崔誠允變得溫和，影響因素李長埈絕對佔了大部分，也因為時常跟崔誠允混在一塊，許多人也都認得李長埈，走在路上總有人對他指指點點，不過他並不在意這些。

李長埈甚至嘗試著做了便當，這對一向擅長廚藝的他絲毫沒有任何壓力，就是為了選菜單反而花上不少時間，只要晚上不怎麼忙的時候，李長埈都會給自己和崔誠允做便當。

這天一如往常的給崔誠允帶了便當，放學時崔誠允居然出現在李長埈的教室前。平時都是李長埈到崔誠允的教室等著崔誠允一起放學，但崔誠允這次卻自己找來了。

雖然大家都知道崔誠允和李長埈關係匪淺，但親眼見到傳說中的不良少年主動找來，還是忍不住竊竊私語，李長埈只好快速收拾好，跟上崔誠允，兩人一起走出校門，漫步於人行道上。

「哥今天為什麼會過來，平常不是都我過去嗎？」李長埈走在崔誠允身旁轉頭平視著對方，雖然他才一年級，不過已經和崔誠允差不多高了，甚至還稍微長了幾公分。

「沒什麼。」崔誠允一手插著口袋，一手提著書包隨口應答著，「今天別看書了，我們去玩吧。」

「玩？」李長埈歪著頭看著崔誠允問道。

「帶你去吃好吃的。」沒有理會李長埈的困惑，崔誠允轉進路邊的超商，李長埈連忙跟了上去。

只見崔誠允從架上拿了兩碗拉麵，又從冰櫃裡拿了兩個三角飯糰結帳，然後用少於均值的熱水煮了拉麵便在超商的座位區吃了起來。

「這個飯團是要加進去的。」崔誠允一邊拆開三角飯糰的包裝一邊說著，接著便把飯團扔進拉麵碗裡，然後攪散飯團。

「哥，你在做什麼黑暗料理？」李長埈瞪大雙眼驚訝的問道。

「你試試看就知道了。」說著崔誠允拆開李長埈的飯團，後者來不及阻止他便把飯團扔進拉麵裡了，同樣的攪散後還給李長埈，後者一臉悲壯的看著拉麵碗，崔誠允看著不禁噗嗤一笑，「放心很好吃，相信哥。」

「哥，你原來那麼恨我嗎？」李長埈哭喪著一張臉，在崔誠允的催促下小心翼翼的吃了一口，一邊咀嚼著米飯和麵條，一邊露出不敢置信的表情，這東西味道真的是絕了。

「我就說了很好吃吧。」看著李長埈的反應，崔誠允只覺得這個一年級有時候看著特別可愛，就是一個很聽話的弟弟，雖然有時候有點搗蛋，想著不禁莞爾。

離開便利商店後，崔誠允帶著李長埈去他住的貨倉，從貨倉裡找出幾罐各色的噴漆，然後兩人在那塊小空地旁的建築和貨倉上噴上各種色彩。

玩到最後李長埈作勢拿著噴漆噴崔誠允，惹得崔誠允追著他到處跑，其實再怎麼看終究是兩個高中生而已，在此時此刻就只是很單純的學生，那些外在壓力不屬於他們，只要快樂就行了。

玩累了天色也暗了，他們跑到貨倉的頂端躺在上頭，望著只有月亮高掛的黑夜，火車依舊定時從一旁的鐵道呼嘯而過，天上因光害看不見什麼星光，冬夜的風輕拂，兩人呵著熱氣化作一縷白煙。

「你以後想做什？」崔誠允打破沉迷問道。

「做什麼？」李長埈轉頭看著躺在一旁的崔誠允，後者只是依舊只是天空，李長埈順著對方的視線看向那一望無際說道，「我大概就繼承公司吧，哥呢？」

「我沒有想過，從來沒有。」崔誠允望著皎潔的月亮淡然的說道，沉默半晌才又開口，「首先等奶奶好起來，其他再說吧。」

「會好的，一定。」李長埈移動了位置，向崔誠允那靠了一些，接著半開玩笑的說道，「我當上社長後雇用哥當員工好了。」

「等到那時候再說吧。」崔誠允笑了笑，一隻手蓋住了雙眸，另一隻手無意識的往移動了半吋，恰巧碰上李長埈的手，一個激靈縮了回來，像是沒事一樣。

「對了，哥明天想吃什麼嗎？」李長埈問道。

「金槍魚炒飯，一直想吃那個。」崔誠允說道。

「好，那就是明天的午餐了。」

如果有未來，他也希望自己能夠有未來，而不是現在的一籌莫展。最後送走了李長埈，崔誠允恢復孤獨一人漫步進小巷，最後回到自己的居所。

夜晚裡的一雙眼就像天空中閃爍星點似的，窺探著他們所有的行動。

隔天早晨下起了大雨，冬雨總是特別冰冷，但卻能洗滌了城市的空氣。兩人撐著傘一起上學，傾盆大雨落在傘面、地面，淅瀝的聲響濺得鞋子都濕了一半，李長埈手上提著昨晚回去後做的金槍魚炒飯，自吹自擂的訴說著午餐會是多麼多麼美味。

崔誠允期待著，李長埈也期待著，每天每天若是都像此刻一樣那麼美好就行了，但美好只在夢裡出現，現實中填充了滿滿的痛苦。

李長埈中午興奮的提了飯盒到崔誠允教室去，但等了半天不見人蹤影，甚至發現崔誠允的座位根本是空的。

「崔誠允今天早退。」班長學姐注意到李長埈，便前來向他傳達。

「誠允哥早退？為什麼？」李長埈提著便當不明所以的問道，崔誠允可是很期待今天的午餐，沒有什麼事不可能一言不發的離開。

學姐有些不自在的看著李長埈，似乎在猶豫該不該說出別人的私事，畢竟她是班長才會知道，隨意說出去似乎不恰當，但看著李長埈良久，她才緩緩開口，「他奶奶去世了。」

李長埈聽見消息後晴天霹靂，待他回過神來連向學姐道謝都忘了，拔腿奔回教室收拾東西就撐著傘跑出校園，為了快速他甚至直接招呼了計程車前往醫院。

崔誠允是和奶奶相依為命，奶奶生病後就算向暴力集團借錢他也在所不惜，李長埈無法想像這樣的消息對崔誠允打擊有多大。

想起昨晚兩人躺在貨倉頂端互相訴說著夢想時，或許崔誠允那時已經心裡有底了，乘著計程車，李長埈沿路盯著窗外看，焦急的內心停不下來，他現在只想趕到崔誠允身旁。

到了醫院後值班的護士恰巧是上次和學姐來時的那位，一眼就認出他了，給他報了地下室殯儀館的位置，他立刻趕了過去，然而卻什麼人也沒看到，整個靈堂空空如也，沒有喪主只有奶奶的照片擺在白色菊花叢之間。

他不見崔誠允，或許是在準備，但是他等了半個小時還是不見崔誠允的身影，雖然崔誠允說過他除了奶奶沒有其他家人，理所當然也不會有人來祭拜，但是崔誠允不可能放著奶奶不管的。

想著李長埈簡單的祭拜奶奶之後，馬上又招呼了計程車離開醫院，這回直接趕到崔誠允所居住的貨倉，撐著傘提著書包跑過漫長的巷弄，地面從柏油路逐漸變成因雨水而糊成一片的泥濘。

崔誠允在那沒錯，他跪坐在貨倉前一片泥濘當中，大雨一直落下，浸濕了他全身衣服，低著頭看不見臉上的表情，在寒冷的冬天他似乎連冷這件事都忘記了。

李長埈連忙跑了過去給崔誠允撐傘，並嘗試著把對方從地上拉起，但崔誠允不為所動，一句話也不說。

順著崔誠允的視線，李長埈發現貨倉外的大鎖已經被人破壞，貨倉的門打開，頂部塌陷，大雨毫無阻攔的灑進貨倉，內部一片混亂，一看就知道是被人為破壞，看來是被討債的那群人找到給出警告。

「哥，起來吧，不要這樣，會感冒。」李長埈拉著崔誠允，他還得送奶奶最後一程，不可以就這樣失落下去。

「就算起來了，我還能去哪？」崔誠允淡淡的說，在大雨之中他的聲音幾乎被掩蓋，李長埈意識到他的身體微微顫動，不知道是因為寒冷還是其他原因，「我沒地方去了。」

「跟我回家吧，哥。」

-Tbc


End file.
